Ring of Warriors (ROW)
Ring of Warriors (ROW) was a professional wrestling group inside Second Life. On August 16, 2013, ROW began holding a weekly show called Crusade every Friday @ 1pm SLT and then on September 17, 2013 started holding a second weekly show called Odyssey every Tuesday @ 1pm SLT at the ROW Royal Armory http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/Trapville/221/83/21 After only being open for a short time, Ring of Warriors was shut down to make way for a different project. Their final show was ROW Death Row which was a live Free Per View on November 1, 2013. Founding of ROW JW Beeswing originally came to DavidHawk Actor with the idea of re-opening Impact Championship Wrestling but David talked him into opening a new group. After David gave JW a few options for group names, they settled on Ring of Warriors. Officially, David is only helping with creative ideas, show names and even finding themes. JW Beeswing is the CEO and in charge of running ROW. Originally planning on a Tuesday show, JW felt a change was needed of the days to accomodate more of his roster. Crusade - First Episode The first episode was 8/16/13 at 2pm SLT. The card had seen a few changes as ROW got closer to the date but the final card saw Samantha Prater defeat Tinky Bella, Shawn Hex defeat DannyBoy Firehwawk & Usher Ibor in a Triple Threat Match and the first ROW Heavyweight Champion as David Van Damme defeated Matt Nitro to claim the gold! The theme song of ROW Crusade is "Not Without A Fight" by Pillar Assault & Battery - First FPV (9/6/13) After their first month being a weekly wrestling show in Second Life, Ring of Warriors presented their first Free Per View titled Assault & Battery. The show saw Louve McMahon become the first ROW Valkyries Champion, Raz Aries defeat Johnny Daniels, Morpheus Shelman defeat Leto Ardas by countout, David Van Damme to retain the ROW Heavyweight Championship against the giant clown named Chris Sin and ROW Tag Team Champions Shawn Hex & Zach White defeat Mad Dog & Josh Poffo. Odyssey Within the first month, the roster of ROW had grown to such a size that one weekly show wouldn't be enough to get everyone used or keep everyone on the roster interested. A second show was put in the works and with a unanimous voting at a roster meeting, ROW Odyssey was created. Odyssey was designed as a second weekly show, adding to the current Friday show ROW Crusade. Odyssey will run every Tuesday @ 1pm SLT at the ROW Armory and started on September 17, 2013. After the announcement of the second weekly show's first episode, the main event for that show as announced as Matt Nitro vs David Van Damme for the ROW Heavyweight Championship. At the event, Johnny Daniels defeated Voodoo Artifact, Faith Uzuna defeated Rosa Rage, Leto Ardas defeated Mat Blackheart and in the main event, David Van Damme retained the ROW Heavyweight Championship over Matt Nitro by Disqualification after Baldisar rushed from the back to attack DVD. The theme song of ROW Odyssey is "Overtake You" by Red. Lethal Injection - Second FPV (4/10/13) After the first airing of Odyssey with a high amount on the Roster able to do either both or one of the shows, ROW continued to progress. After when the first FPV Assault and Battery on the 6th of September was over, speculation was in the air about the next FPV coming around the corner in a months time, everyone including the roster were being wary of what was in store with the Lethal Injection Free Per View, where was it going to be? What was the scenery going to look like? When Lethal Injection came around the corner on the FPV date it was set, everyone was in shock and awe when they saw that the FPV was being aired from none other than an old Penitentiary known as Alcatraz. The show itself started off with a bang, with the band Skillet performing a one hour opener to start the show off but then came the good part. At the event itself, the General Manager of ROW Buger Shan announced that Josh Poffo was hereby suspended and the ROW X-Hibition Championship Vacant, then he called out Leto Ardas one of the two challengers and asked him who his mystery partner was, Leto got cocky about it and said that the "Dam F'N Show" JVD himself was the mystery tag partner, then came the first match where Johnny Van Dam and Leto Ardas defeated the current Tag Team Champions Shawn Hex and Zach White for the Tag Team Titles, Anarchy Fa teweaver defeated Faith Uzuna in singles competition, The Southern Renegade defeated Morpheus Shelman, Louve McMahon defeated Izzy Fateweaver and retained her Valkyries Championship but then came the Main Event, the triple threat for the World Championship, in the end "The Pretty Boy" Matt Nitro defeated both "The Dragon" Baldisar and the former World Champion David Van Damme, after the Main Event was concluded, DVD attacked Nitro from behind and the show ended at that point. Roster 'Management' *Onscreen Owner - Ari Dimanovic *Onscreen General Manager - Buger Shan 'Tribute' *Eddie Almerico *The Heartbreaker *Johnny Dreamer *The Stinger *The Virtual Warrior 'Combatants' *Adam Samedi *Athene Winsmore *"Dragon" Baldisar McGinnis - ROW Heavyweight Champion *Cain Atticus *"Circus Freak" Chris Sin *Damien Hex *David Van Damme *"The Southern Renegade" Dannyboy Firehawk - ROW Tag Team Champion *Eddie Mascarenhas *Jacob Armstrong *Jasper Cullen *"The Dam F'N Show" Johnny Van Dam *Josh Poffo *Lucas Moonkill *Mat Blackheart - ROW X-Hibition Champion *Matt Miller *Maxx Martell *Morpheus Shelman - ROW Tag Team Champion *Raiders Redstar *Ramirez *Sammy Kenrick *Scott Hex Jr *Shawn Hex *Trey Gunz *Voodoo "The Hatchet" Artifact *Zach White *Zack Miller 'Valkyries' *Akasha Vorhees *Anarchy Fateweaver *Baily Blackheart *Blew Lust Zadark *Bobbi Jo *Charly Vanbeek *Crimson Hex *Faith Uzuna *Izzy Fateweaver *Katja Felwitch *Lily Hex *Louve McMahon - ROW Valkyries Champion *Mellissa Daylight - ROW X-Tremist Champion *Rosalind Grace Rage *Tara Duffield *Velvet Rayne ROW Championship Histories ROW Heavyweight Championship *David Van Damme (8/16/13 - 10/4/13) *Matt Nitro (10/4/13 - 10/10/13 stripped/falsified app info) *Vacant (10/10/13 - 11/1/13) *Baldisar McGinnis (11/1/13 - current) ROW Valkyries Championship *Louve McMahon (9/7/13 - current) ROW Tag Team Championship *Zach White & Shawn Hex (8/30/13 - 10/4/13) *Johnny Van Dam (10/4/13 - current) ROW X-Hibition Championship *Josh Poffo (8/23/13 - 10/4/13 stripped/failure to show) *Vacant (10/4/13 - 10/15/13) *Mat Blackheart (10/15/13 - current) ROW X-Tremist Championship *Mellissa Daylight (10/11/13 - current) Free Per View Schedule *Death Row 11/1/13 *Death Wish 12/6/13 *First Blood 1/3/14 *Hall of Pain 2/7/14 *Phobia 3/7/14 *Panic 4/4/14 *Merciless 5/2/14 *Chaos Theory 6/6/14 *In Case of Emergency 7/4/14 *Mortuary 8/1/14 *Assault & Battery II (To Be Determined) *Lethal Injection II (To Be Determined)